Return to the World of Man
by Chosen-One-92
Summary: Ash returns from Mt.Silver. More than 6 pokemon. Ash x Cynthia x Soledad   Champion Sandwichshipping. On hold due to irl issues/crises ect. Cant apologise enough, sorry guys. Il update as soon as I sort my life out dont worry 3. Thx for story support btw
1. Setting the Scene

**Return to the World of Man** - After returning home from the Sinnoh league Ash was contemplating what to do and after spending 2 months of time with his mother and his Pokémon at Professor Oaks laboratory helping out, he asked Oak a question. "Is it possible to carry more than 6 Pokémon?". The answer to which pleased Ash, as what he had to do to achieve his goal became clear. After a week of preparation and discussion with and his mother, Ash left for . Our hero spent 18 months living there in total. He spent 12 months there, 3 months in the Orange Islands, and then another 3 months on . After all this, Ash returns home intent on conquering the up and coming Indigo Plateau Tournament, which will be watched over by Gym Leaders of all Regions, the Frontier Brains, and each regions Elite Four and Champions to make sure things go smoothly.

That isn't for 4-5 months however, and soon there is to be a Grand Festival, held in the exact same Location. Who will be attending you ask? Well only the top coordinators from all regions. Dawn and Zoey; as ecstatic coordinators have met up with May and her travelling companions giving a list of; May, Dawn, Zoey, Harley, Drew and Soledad. Max tagged along too learning all he could. You see, when he and May left Ash, he had travelled for 2 years leaving him just short of 10 years old and by the time The team of coordinators left, Max had turned 10 and chosen this first Pokémon meaning this provided him opportunity to travel with the coordinators and collect the Kanto Badges following in the footsteps of his idol. This band of 7 travelled all around Kanto dominating ever contest each achieving the necessary requirement of 5 ribbons to qualify, and are making a brief stop by the home of Caroline and Normal Maple.

This is simply a way of me setting the scene as this story is still in its idea format, but I was looking for feed back while I work on it as to wether people believe it is a viable story, and something that someone may get enjoyment from reading.

Notes: I dont know if there is a Cynthia x Ash x Soledad ship, please inform me if not. Otherwise I claim it as ChampionSandwichShipping.

I know the shipping seems farfetched, its a fanfic after all. Rated M purely for the potential of adult language, situations, and possibly sex scenes. This is my first fic but I intend to pull out all the stops.

I am in no way against constructive criticism but I'd appreciate if you refrained from framing/trolling. "AMAWGAWD DIS SUCKS" in no way will help me improve my writing to you're standards or tastes.

Chapters in future will be extremely long in comparison to this which sets the scene, theres a lot to cover but obviously, if I told you all of that, the story would be ruined wouldnt it ;D


	2. Chapter 1  Mount Silver

**Return to the World of Man Chapter 1**

A man clad in black clothing stood on a wooden balcony, overlooking a sight to behold. Numerous Pokémon training so vigorously that it would make them look almost legendary to the normal trainer. Slowly he glanced around the entire area to ensure that each of his Pokémon was training safely, not even needing to know whether they were training efficiently. It went without saying that they were training with everything they had, as had been the case since the day he met each one of them.

This man stood around 5foot 11inches, with broad shoulders and a muscular build, not to the extent that his body was grotesque but so much so that he was considerably stronger than the average Joe. Ash Ketchum, the pride of Pallet Town had changed over the 18months away from home living on with his Pokémon, however the changes to his body had been gradual and as such he didn't notice it as much as someone who hadn't seen him in a while. The changes to his appearance, personality and attitude over the past months simply proved that he had matured from a plucky teenage boy into a man, a man that could be proud of what he has become as a person.

His face had lost its puppy fat, and his body was firm, toned and well worked. His hands had grown slightly rough from the months of foraging and hands on training, not too much so however. His face was now almost chiselled into a handsome appearance; some would say an example of a modern day Adonis. His eyes however, remained the soft gentle chocolate brown that they always had been, the same eyes that had captivated the love and trust of so many, both people and Pokémon. His face was also the home to light stubble, yet another sign of his maturity since his escapades in the Sinnoh region.

His hair was slightly longer than as a boy yet still jet black. Intense training didn't mean that he had to live like a savage; he was still capable of travelling to the nearest small town and getting a hair cut once in a while, as well as purchasing necessities such as a toothbrush, shaving razor, and other basic toiletries not to mention occasional Pokémon treats such as poffins, gummies and ketchup...

His outfit could only be seen as quite fitting for a man of his stature, not too extravagant yet by no means common. He wore a black t-shirt, different to his old typical ones however. This one was slightly thinner, and hugged his well worked body much tighter and was fashioned to loop around his neck instead of sit like his old v-neck style shirt. His denim jeans were replaced now by black trousers, made of tough material and capable of withstanding harsh conditions as well as the punishments of training, where the man would push himself to his limits time after time. Purely as an item of fashion, several short yet thick belts were wrapped around the trouser leg and a thick silver chain dangled from the left side of his belt. His old and tatty white sneakers were now black boots also designed for all purposes, walking, training, and general living. To top it all off, he was draped in a long black fabric trench coat that also hugged his form, and a pair of jet black sun glasses making him completely unrecognisable.

**(A/N:**Think Neo from the Matrix (First film). ./2010/09/matrix_ Why did I choose this look? Because quite frankly I think it looks completely bad ass.)

At this point in the story you may be wondering why out hero was stood on a balcony. Well, shortly after reaching this location so close to the summit of Ash had made the decision to construct a home rather than live in a tent for 18months when the weather could be expected to reach extremes. (A/N : Think the tree house in Pokémon 4ever with Sam and the Celebi)

With the help of each of his Pokémon the tree house had taken only a few days to construct, and it was sturdy beyond reason. The tree house in question was capable of holding great weights, proven when his Snorlax had been helping to construct it in the first place. This near-palace tree house was like his fortress of solitude away from the world where he could focus on his primary goals.

**- 20 Months ago – Returning from the Sinnoh league-**

It had become apparent to Ash when returning from the Sinnoh league that his plan of going to a new region and using a whole new team was slightly flawed. Despite being able to perform near impossible feats using very "out of the box" techniques, his Pokémon staying with Professor Oak could only get so strong without him, and he would be facing trainers who had contended in other regions with the same team such as Harrison, Morrison, Paul and Tobias. As such, after returning home from Sinnoh Ash made the educated decision to spend some time with his mother, who since he left on his journey at the age of 10 has only been able to see him for a couple of days at random periods of time.

Needless to say, Delia had been overjoyed when her son told her that he planned to stay for a couple of months. His time was spent relaxing, helping around the house and helping at 's laboratory as well, where he could spend time with and train with his vast assortment of companions. He had kept in touch with May, Max, Misty, Dawn and Brock however making sure they were all in good health as one does. It turned out that Dawn and Zoey had decided to join May, Harley, Drew and Soledad on yet another journey.

After about 6 weeks Ash of course began to grow slightly restless, being full of excess energy and a lust that could only be fulfilled by adventure to achieve his quest to become a Pokémon Master. It was here when Ash approached the professor with a serious question.

"Professor, is it possible to carry more than 6 Pokémon at any one time?" asked Ash.

Professor Oak looked inquisitively at the boy, almost confused.

"What's brought this question on all of a sudden my boy?"

"Well professor, I've been thinking. I've travelled a lot and I was thinking perhaps rather than just travel around competing in a new league that it might be more beneficial for me to spend a few months away training ... with all my Pokémon together. "

"Actually Ash, the league had a conference a month ago asking the very same question. It was the reason that I had to go to Viridian city last month, the Elite Four's of each region, their champions, Mr Goodshow, numerous professors such as myself and other league officials were called together. As a result of this conference we deemed it to be acceptable for experienced trainers to carry more than 6 pokeballs, however they had to meet certain criteria."

"Oh? What are the criteria professor?" Asked Tracy, who until now had been busy with his nose in an old file regarding the breeding habits and colour variations of Spearow.

"Well there were several things put forward. First of all the trainer had to have competed in at least 3 pokemon leagues, they could be different leagues or the same one 3 times."

"Check" said Ash with a slight grin on his face.

"The trainer had to have been training for at least 5 years to qualify as capable of this."

"Check!" said Ash again, with a much wider grin than before.

"And next..."

"AHHHH!"

Ash and the professor looked over to where Tracy had previously been standing to see a flurry of papers and books now smothering the watcher.

"Tracy are you ok?" asked the professor with mild concern evident in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. My face broke the fall. I wouldn't mind a hand standing up though."

Ash, now snickering to himself reached over to the mangled pile and dragged Tracy out and too his feet. Even though he had only been home for 2 months he had started working out a little so that if it was possible to go with all his Pokémon, he would have a head start and be able to keep up a little better. This didn't go unnoticed by his friends in pallet town, or the girls of Pallet Town, although Ash was rather oblivious to their blatant new found infatuation to the celebrity.

"Thanks Ash. Anyway, sorry for interrupting."

"Not at all Tracy. Ash I was saying, to qualify the trainer must also be recommended the professor that stared them on their journey, or is currently the home for his Pokémon. This is because the professor must be under the impression that the trainer is physically and mentally capable of caring for so many Pokémon at once."

Ash opened his mouth, inhaling air ready to start talking.

"And before you ask, Ash, after watching you grow and especially since you went to Sinnoh I do believe that you are capable. If you want I can put the case forward to the Pokémon league where it will be evaluated by their admin staff, and if you are seen as an acceptable candidate they will update your training profile, and licence."

"Wow professor, you mean you would really do that for me?"

"Of course I would Ash; just look at all the things you have accomplished since you started. I can't use the excuse that you saved the world several times as a direct reason to recommend you to the board however as a personal reason I can always keep it in mind when making the decision" said Oak, finishing with a slight chuckle.

Ash now had a grin quite literally wider than his face and was about to say something, when he was interrupted very suddenly.

"Pika Pi"

"Oh, hey there Pikachu, did you have fun playing with Bulbasaur and Squirle?" Upon returning to Pallet town, Ash had received a mail from officer Jenny saying that after battling with Ash again, Squirtle seemed a little down, that they were getting 2 new members in a week, and if Ash would like Squirtle back as part of his team full time.

Upon hearing this Ash jumped from his chair startling Mr. Mine and began doing his happy dance. It was like a normal dance but it was Ash style. His mother didn't hesitate to grab her camera when she walked in on him, wondering that all the commotion was. Ash was too busy being happy to notice until he say a bright flash, earning his mother a bit of moaning to say the least.

***Back to the lab***

"Pika pika chuu"

"Well good! Pikachu guess what. Professor Oak says we can travel with all our friends again, instead of just 6!"

"CHAAAA!" Said Pikachu rubbing his left cheek to Ash's right almost creating sparks in excitement.

Oak could simply grin at this sight, as he recalled the arrogant and difficult little electric mouse that he had given to the trainer who arrived late, almost dooming him to failure but as a result of his personality, guiding him to success.

"Well Ash when were you planning on leaving?" asked Tracy.

"Well I was kinda planning to spend a few days at home so I can tell all my Pokémon and pack a bag n' stuff. Besides, from what you said it might take a few days for them to say its O.K for me to carry more than 6 pokeballs with me. "

"Good idea. Your mother will be happy to have a few more days before you go away. Just out of interest where were you planning on going?" asked Oak.

"Well I was thinking about Mount Silver, I remember how powerful the Pokémon were there last time. The terrain and wild Pokémon would make for the ideal training conditions. "

"Personally I think that might be over stepping it a little but... even if you told yourself not to go there, we both know you would so there's no point in trying to deter you." The professor burst into laughter before saying "Besides, if you train properly there really is no telling how powerful you might become. You never did just lie down and take things as they come now did you. "

"No I guess not." said Ash. Now it was his turn to chuckle.

"Anyway, run along now Ash. Its late, but I want you to come and see me tomorrow and we can fill in the forms."

"Okay professor, I'll see you in the morning." Ash then turned to leave with his companion on his shoulder, still overwhelmed that it would be possible for him to spend time with ALL his Pokémon at once.

***Still at the lab***

"Professor? Do you really think it would be a good idea for Ash to go to Mount Silver alone for a long time?" Tracy said this not out of spite, simply from concern for his long time friend who changed his life for the better.

"Actually Tracy I think that it's a great idea. Ash always did have a thirst for adventure. It wouldn't surprise me if he got some of his old Pokémon back too, since form what I heard from Liza in the Charicific Valley, Charizard seems to be missing Ash a lot after the Sinnoh league same as Squirtle. I think when Ash returns he won't just be a stronger trainer, but he himself will be stronger as a person both mentally and physically since he won't have room to rely on people like Brock. He's more than capable of cooking basic food and reading a map, he just never had to. Trust me." said the professor with a smile.

**-Forward 2 weeks-**

Much had occurred since Ash asked about carrying 6 Pokémon. His mom had taken the news very well, as she was content to see that Ash had grown up so much and had spent time at home with her. The Pokémon league had passed his application and his trainer licence had been updated to match the change. As a gift for being one of the first people to successfully carry more than 6 pokeballs (With exception to the elite four and the regions champions) Ash had been given several dozen new Pokéballs, they were called ultra balls.

They were still white on the bottom, but the top half was a deep entrancing black, which was then adorned in both golden and white markings, making them an extravagant sight to behold. His mother could only swell with pride as her son was recognised for being a great trainer and given such a luxurious gift.

Professor Oak had also decided to give Ash a gift, although this one was of a different nature. His old pokedex had been given more than just an upgrade; it had been completely replaced with the Pokedéx V2.3 Ultra. The product itself was a pokedex of course, but it was crammed full of new useful technology. It was capable of scanning a Pokémon and analysing the individual and its data. It was capable of reading level (Beginner, Intermediate, Average, Above average, Powerful, Elite), as well as finding any status problems with the Pokémon in question such as paralysis, poison, malnutrition or even just sleep deprivation. This was of course accompanied by more specific data on each Pokémon than had ever been released before such as the ability for Maccargo to re-grow its snail like shell if damaged.

The pokedex also conveniently doubled as a video phone, music player, and had access to the internet where Ash could check the news headlines and whether for the upcoming week which would be a necessity where he was going. It also meant that he would be able to keep in touch with his mother, and have access to calling a Pokécentre if in an emergency. It even functioned as his trainer ID and a debit card!

Ash had been quite busy since his meeting however. He had travelled to the Viridian forest with intention of meeting up with an old friend, and that he did. It didn't take him long to find her when she swooped down upon him, wrapping her humongous feathered wings around him and began to coo into his ear, nuzzling her beak against his face. When this happened Ash couldn't help but laugh as he began to stroke the soft chest of his old friend. Pidgeot had certainly never forgotten him, and seemed more than happy when asked if she wanted to rejoin Ash. Ash was concerned for the Pidgey and Pidgeotto but Pidgeot showed him how about a year ago, 2 of the Pidgeotto had evolved and were now more than capable of keeping the nesting grounds safe.

***Back to Ash leaving Pallet town***

"Well mom, I'll make sure to call you when I get to Mount Silver. You too professor."

"Make sure you do Ash, and don't hesitate to let me know if you find anything interesting when you're staying there! Who knows you might discover the greatest Pokémon discovery up to date. Mount Silver is known for attracting rather rare Pokémon." commented the professor.

"That's right Ash, and don't you forget to change your *you know what's*. I made sure to pack plenty in there, as well as several spare shirts, a pair of trousers, a jacket and sleeping bag. I put in some snacks too, oh and this blanket for Pikachu. And some vitamin tablets, some cutlery and..."

"I know mom! I helped you pack it all, remember?" said Ash who was laughing despite being red from embarrassment.

"I know sweetie I just worry is all. I'm going to miss you but it was so great to have you home for so long! It's just a shame that you couldn't get a hold of Dawn, May, or Brock. Even Max."

"Yeah but he got his first Pokémon last year and I guess after training around Petalburg he wanted to go with May and everyone so he could get some experience. Besides with so many people around he's sure to learn fast. And Brock was away studying to become a Pokémon doctor already; I can't believe he's already been studying for 2 months."

"It does sound like they're doing well to be fair" Said Oak

"That's right. I bet Max and Brock will improve a lot in a short time." said Tracy.

"Anyway guys, I really should be getting off. The sooner I go, the more we get to train! Right guys?" said Ash while trying to pry himself away from his mothers vice like hug.

"Pika chaa!"

"Charrrr-"

"Pidgeottoooo taaaw"

Ash, who finally escaped the bear hug waved good bye to his friends and his mother before clambering onto the back of Charizard, more than two dozen ultra balls hanging graciously from his new belt, courtesy of his mother. Charizard lifted off into the air with a swift thrust of his wings enjoying the company of his master once again and their old friend Pidgeot flying beside them.

"GOOD BYE EVERYONE! I'LL SEE YOU ALL SOON!" Yelled Ash, hoping he wasn't out of range to be heard over the sound of Charizards powerful wings.

"BYE ASH! I LOVE YOU! REMEMBER TO CALL WHEN YOU GET THERE ALRIGHT!" was all he could hear. The voice belonging to his mother, all he could do was yell back in return.

"I WILL MOM!" There weren't words that described the excitement of the Pokémon master to be as he rapidly disappeared into the afternoon sun, across the horizon towards the Johto borders to begin a new stage of his life. Ash could only marvel in aure of such a magnificent sight of the horizon. In the two months spent at home, Ash had matured greatly. He turned from a single minded 16 year old boy into an individual who could not appreciate the beauty of the area around him. He was still completely clueless when it came to the opposite sex, but still this was a step in the right direction.

**-Back to the present (Forward 18 months) to Ash-**

Ash had descended the ladder from the tree house to the dense forest floor of Mount Silver, where he walked softly towards his wild Pokémon. He could see that Sceptile and Infernape were sparing with one another in attempts to improve their close combat capabilities, while Pikachu and Zorua were both practicing their speed on one another. His Squirtle, Crawdaunt, Kingler and Tododile trained on the water's edge with Buziel in a 5 way battle as they often did.

As per usual, Bulbasaur, Heracross, Torterra and Megnanium were also battling, each practicing their physical strength and new moves that Ash had developed with them. Ash had only brought his main Tauros with him however he was locking horns with Donphan right now not too far away from where Quailava and Torkoal were going head to head.

A violent cry and a few falling feathers causes everyone to look up only to see that Pidgeot, Swellow, Gliscor, Staraptor and Noctowl are hard at work fighting one another. Across the rocky meadow Ash could see his Ninetails preparing for the final assault of the session on Glalie while Snorlax and Tyranitar were still fighting evenly. Lucario however preferred to train alone. Not due to being antisocial, in fact he loved company but he was slightly frustrated trying to use his new attack, aura barrage.

On the other side of the area, on the slopes of Mount Silver itself Ash witnessed a sight that made him swell with pride for his Pokémon; Charizard, Garchomp, Salamance, and Dragonair each apart from one another practicing new moves developed for each of them. Garchomp was practising Giga Pulse, a fusion move of Dragon Pulse and Giga Impact capable of causing utter devastation. Charizard was using Hell-fire which was capable of causing complete destruction of unparalleled magnitude. Ash witnessed the attack crash to the ground engulfing the entire area around Charizard in white hot flame resulting in glee from the trainer that he remembered to wear sunglasses.

Watching his Pokémon hard at work made him think about how all of his friends must be doing. He suspected that Dawn, Zoey, May, Soledad, Drew and Harley would be competing in the Indigo Plateau Grand Festival in 2 weeks time, and that Brock was nearly a full Pokémon doctor by now. And who knows how many Pokémon and badges that Max must have gotten by now.

His thoughts were swiftly interrupted as he was tackled to the ground by a pink orb, with a gentle giggle. He looked down to see a light pink, cat like female Pokémon, who's tail was now wrapped around his waist nearly 2 times over, still giggling while nuzzling into his toned chest. Ash couldn't help but laugh himself when he saw her, before he wrapped each arm around her pulling her closer as she seemed to enjoy.

"It didn't take long did it? I wondered how long it would be until you came back. I assume that means you found something for you to eat Mew? Ha"

"Mew meu eu ...Mew" squeaked the pink creature.

"Oh I see, that good eh..."

"How about you Lugia I assume you had fun training with Squirtle and everyone again?"

"Gaaaaw" said the small white dragon before rubbing her head and neck against the arm he was now propping himself up with.

(**A/N:** Just to clear some things up before you go troll on me. Yes that is the Zorua from the movie, I don't know if its m/f so in this story it's a she, yes that is a Mew, and yes that is a Lugia. Before you bite my head off (It's a baby Lugia by the way) the entire thing will be explained as the story goes on. And it's going to be GOOD! So bare with me, and it's not that surprising that Ash is now accompanied by legendaries is it? He is the "Chosen One". Anyway, all will be revealed soon.)

"Oh well good. Gah, now can I stand up please?" asked Ash.

"Gaaaw awwh" said Lugia as she stepped back allowing her trainer to stand.

"Well thanks hahaha" said the trainer with a smile on his face. It made him feed so peaceful surrounded by nature and his Pokémon. Even the wild Pokémon of Mount Silver began to accept him and his Pokémon due to their long stay. Ash had helped several of the Pokémon around the mountain, and even helped hatch several different eggs in different circumstances.

Once Ash returned to his feet and gave a smile to Mew and Lugia, he began to stretch after this morning's vigorous training session with Sceptile. Due to Sceptile and Infernape's impressive close combat abilities Ash had began training with them, on top of his regular work out in the forest. In addition to that, anything he asked his Pokémon to do, he did it with them. If they had to run 20miles he would run 20miles alongside each of them, and after 18months this had provided him with the means to become extremely strong himself. He found he was actually capable of sparing with Sceptile and Infernape to a degree which helped involve himself with his Pokémon.

Before he could say a word however, a brown and red furry critter leaped onto his left shoulder before a yellow and black mouse launched itself onto his right.

"Pika"

"Yes Pikachu, your right, its lunch time!"

"Yaaaay. Papa can we go yet?"

"Not yet Zorua, wait for the others first." Ash couldn't help but smile as Zorua, the same Zorua he had helped save his Meemaw with Brock and Dawn now referred to him as Papa. About 3 months after Ash had arrived on he had come across a Zoruark and her cub, and much to his surprise it was the same Zorua he had met before. Again to Ash's surprise Zorua had decided it wanted to come with Ash so she could play with Pikachu and all his other Pokémon again. Even more startling is the fact that Zoruark had agreed to it but Zorua later explained that her Meemaw was always struggling to protect the both of them from poachers trying to collect such a rare Pokémon but with Ash, she knew that her little Zorua would be safe with all of Ash's strong Pokémon to protect her.

***Back to the present***

"Okay everyone. I want you to go and find something for lunch but I want you to grab a little extra for when we get back to Pallet town later today. I wonder if my mom and professor Oak will be surprised to see us all. Snorlax you can eat properly today by the way."

A collection of roars and cries of happiness was heard as the cohort of powerful Pokémon ventured off into the forest to find their lunch. While living in the forest Ash had decided it would be best to keep all of his Pokémon eating natural foods, so plenty of berries and different fruits. The nutrients and vitamins from the fruit as well as the minerals from the fresh rich river waters meant he and his Pokémon were all at the peak of perfect health, which was idea for training of the magnitude they were all partaking in.

While living there, Ash had been experimenting with different berries and fruits, finding new ways to heal burns and other small injuries so that he would have to travel to the Pokécentre a little less. When doing so, he created something that got the attention of his Snorlax who quickly ate the contents of the bowl. After doing so, Snorlax appeared to be completely satisfied with its mean which completely baffled Ash. He had managed to create something that only took a few bites to satisfy a Snorlax...

By the time Ash had finished reminiscing he found his Pokémon to have returned, each with a haul of food. Each began to tuck in and soon demolished their meal before Ash recalled them all one by one with the exception of Pikachu, Zorua, Mew and Pidgeot.

"Okay guys are you ready to return home?"

"Cha pika pi"

"Yaaay"

"Yottooooooh"

"Well then, let's go." Proclaimed ash before mounting the back of his faithful friend Pidgeot who proceeded to fly towards the horizon, again bringing Ash, Pikachu and Pidgeot memories of when they first left.

**Notes:**

**To avoid confusion, list of Ash's Pokémon currently**

Pickachu  
>Zorua<br>Lugia

Mew  
>Tyranitar - (Shiny - Blackpurple instead of green). Found as a Larvitar on Mount Silver. Presumed orphaned.  
>Ninetails - Also found on Mount Silver. Nearly twice as large as the normal Ninetails, very passive towards Ash however.<p>

Charizard  
>Bulbasaur<br>Squirtle

Meganium - Evolved from Bayleef after about 8 months training.  
>Quailava<br>Tododile

Infernape  
>Sceptile<br>Noctowl - Shiny as you know.

Pidgeot  
>Swellow<br>Staraptor

Muk  
>Tauros<br>Donphan

Glalie  
>Torkoal<br>Heracross

Buziel  
>Crawdaunt - Evolved after 4 months<br>Kingler

Dragonair - Caught as a Dratini while swimming with Lugia and Squirtle  
>Salamance - Found as a Bagon on Mount Silver. Also presumed orphaned.<br>Garchomp

Snorlax  
>Gliscor - Gliscors location post Sinnoh was unconfirmed. It was either sent back to Oak, or training with McCann. As you can tell in my fic, its with Ash.<p>

**Why are the Pokémon listen in 3's? Well because Ash carries his set of Pokéballs on his belt where there are 3 vertically where there would normally be one. This is feesable as the pokeballs are rather small when not in hand, and his belt was bought with the purpose of carrying all his Pokémon as said earlier, it was a gift from his mom.

-First off, thanks for reading. I appreciate that.

-Secondly, I apologise if it doesn't meet the standards of the usual content you might prefer to read on this sight, I'm still learning and there was a reason I didn't take A-level English Literature. :P

-Next of all, I know it's going to seem weird that Ash has a Mew and Lugia with him but all will be explained in more detail than Zorua was.

-If this seems rushed, well I wrote it over about 3.5 hours. I kind of lost track of time so I guess that means I enjoyed it. Descriptive imagery never was a strong point and I realize I was skimpy on the details of the attacks and the tree house/forest. Remember that the attacks will be used in battle and I don't want to repeat myself and bore the reader. Also, the tree house and forest play an active part in Mews story so please don't fret.

-I also realize there was a lack of action or romance in this chapter, as some of you may know in a story that could reach 200,000words + over 30+ chapters there is sometimes a struggle to get the full action rolling in chapter 1! The reason I cut it off now is because it felt right, otherwise il be starting the next chapter in a weird place.

PS. Thanks again for reading; I welcome constructive criticism and reviews. I will also be pleased to read direct PMs or emails if you would rather send them directly than provide feedback via review.


	3. Author's Note I

Update – kinda.

Hey guys, I've received a lot of emails of support for this story and people who enjoyed reading it. I haven't actually had a single complaint/flame or negative comment, the constructive criticism was great.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed either publicly or privately. I emailed a couple of people in response as to why this hasn't been updated recently but I think for the sake of people who are interested but can't be bothered to ask or even people awaiting the update, that you all deserve to know.

Basically on December 14th 2010 my dad was diagnosed with Motor Neuron Syndrome after beating a malignant cancer. He was given 1-5 years to live worst case scenario but he passed away on Dec 28th 2010. After that my life fell to shambles and I wrote this story as it was getting back on track. After writing this however my real life collapsed yet again due to numerous things I won't bore you with, and an on going health issue.

To cut a long story short I've been ill for 2-3 months now (No I'm not dying it's just quite nasty and prolonged) and have hardly had time to read fanfiction let along write it. This isn't a sympathy story or hoping for praise ect but I just felt that you should each know before you get hopeful about too regular updates.

Also I'm sorry again to anyone who got this story alert as an email and was then disappointed to read this. I would open the story up to adoption but I am looking forward to continuing it. If you want to adopt the story so far and take it down its own path please contact me, we can discuss it and perhaps you can take the story down a path you like hopefully AshxCynthia, and adapt it how you like.

Regardless I do intend to eventually pick this up, just wanted to let you know I'm alive and kicking. Thanks for reading and sorry to bore you :D 3


End file.
